


The Rainbow Trout

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	The Rainbow Trout

Last night, on the brink of sleep, I had a perfect moment  
Of clarity of life and love, the world came into focus

Everything made sense to me, I knew just what to do  
A master plan to fix all things; Happiness and truth

So tired was I, so lulled to sleep, that never did I think  
To make a note, to write it down, to make it real in ink

But such was the relief that came with harmony and peace  
That sleep, long distant, easy came and pulled me under deep

Now in God's early morning garden, try as I best I might  
I can't quite catch that rainbow trout who visited last night

In coolest light and lightest song his winged cousins try  
To lift me, and I'm lifted, but this morning not so high

But in his wake the memory of peace rests here inside  
And dawn brings hope, and hope brings joy; I'm glad to be alive

A magpie on the fence he waits, I nod to him a fraction  
We are akin, I welcome him to share the morning garden

And time ticks by, and if, in this life certainty you seek  
Be sure that change will always cleanse; Change and time and sleep


End file.
